


50 Games

by pineaple



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, FC Barcelona, Football, Just smut, M/M, Spain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineaple/pseuds/pineaple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 games. 50 games for FC BARCELONA. 50 games ago Neymar was still in Brazil, dreaming of becoming one of the bests. Right now in front of a full stadium he was holding a ball with a 50 printed on it as he got his photo taken, Munir looking at him from a safe distance wondering if he will ever be as good as he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Games

**Author's Note:**

> So the other day Neymar reached his fiftieth game for FCB and I felt kind of inspired, so hope you like it :)

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

50 games. 50 games for FC Barcelona. 50 games ago Neymar was still in Brazil, dreaming of becoming one of the bests. Right now in front of a full stadium he was holding a ball with a 50 printed on it as he got his photo taken, Munir looking at him from a safe distance wondering if he will ever be as good as he is.

The locker room was packed of people congratulating Neymar, and as everyone was leaving his smiled never disappeared. No one else but Munir was left there, changing at his own pace, taking the victory in.

''You're invited tonight'' The voice echoed through the place, scaring him as he tough he was all alone.

''Huh?''.

''I'm throwing a little party at my place, for the fiftieth game'' Neymar's arm swung over Munir's shoulders pulling him closer. ''I'd love to see you there''

He grabbed his bag and walked away, leaving Munir completely alone, for real this time, thinking that a little party would not hurt anyone.

\----

Munir parked his car as near as the entrance of Neymar's house as he could, guess his idea of little party involved at least 30 cars around his house and God's knows how many people inside. He checked himself one more time in the mirror, making sure his hair was in the right place.

He stepped into the house, feeling nervous and exited at the same time thinking how young he must looked in there, probably he was the youngest person there. The place was enormous and dark, only lights being the lasers in the color of red and blue resembling the colors of the club.

Neymar approached him shouting a ''You made it!'' over the loud music spiling the content of the glass that was on his hand. They hugged as good friends till Neymar pulled apart taking Munir's wrist pulling him along to were the drinks were and filling a glass with beer. He took a sip and felt the cold from the liquid freezing his brain.

\----

Midnight kicked in, the stars shining above the garden that was open for people to get fresh air, music making the windows resound at the rhythm of the bass. The tenth beer left Munir's hand to give place to the eleventh, dizziness and a slight happiness kicking in. A hand made it's way to his hip, tracing little circles with it's thumb, a hot breath on his neck and a new drink in his hand.

''Are you having a good time?''

''Never been better'' They hadn't realized but their faces were only inches away, maybe it was the alcohol that made it seemed like they were miles away from each other, making them look at their lips wanting the other to just close the large, yet small, gap between them.

''Come with me''.

Hand in hand they stumbled upon bodies dancing, making their way upstairs. Munir's shoulders were shoved against the wall of a long hallway submerged in a partial darkness were music was not as audible as it was downstairs, and privacy surrounded them. Neymar pressed his body against Munir's one, grabbing his wrists and pulling his arms up his head.

Neymar leaned into Munir's mouth kissing him thoroughly, felling and recognizing every part of his mouth. In less than a heartbeat Munir gave into the kiss, deepening it, wanting more and more from the guy pressing his body against his own. Neymar was half-hard by now, and Munir felt it on his crotch.

They separated from each other breathing heavily, taking everything in, making sure they wanted to go on with this. Neymar's face buried into the hollow of Munir's neck, leaving a path of damp kisses until he reached his earlobe and whispered softly, almost inaudible.

''Tell me that you're going to let me fuck you''

He took his earlobe between his lips to then bite it.

''Fuck... yes''

A weight was lifted up Munir's body as Neymar grabbed his hand again taking him into a bedroom and pulling him towards the perfectly made bed. Munir's heart beating faster as Neymar positioned himself on top of him removing his shirt and kissing him again. Neymar moaned as Munir pulled off his pants letting his hard on free and taking it with his hand to jerk him off slowly.

''Munir-'' He moaned harshly feeling his hands making magic with his body and plumping down on the bed to let Munir be on top of him.

He kissed Neymar slow and sweet, sweeping his tongue across his lips and slowly into his mouth, covering with it every corner and then sucking on the tip of his tongue while his hands were cupped on Neymar's neck. He pulled back giving his lower lip a little bit and sucked on it softly.

He moved his lips to Neymar's neck, nibbling on his collarbone as his fingers dragged down his chest. He went down kissing him and the took the base of his dick firmly and sucked the head as if it were a lollipop and making an obscene 'pop' sound.

''Munir, God-''

Neymar's fingers were tangled in his hair, messing it up as he moaned heavily. Munir stick his tongue out and liked his shaft from the tip to the base before taking the full length into his mouth with his voluptuous and pink lips in a O shape as tight as he could.

''Oh my... Fuck'' Neymar started giving little thrusts taking it deeper into Munir's throat making him choke slightly.

''Stop, Munir... Please'' Munir lift his gaze, meeting Neymar's green eyes completely full of lust. ''I'm about to come... let me fuck you, I'm begin''

He didn't think it for even a second and sat on top of Neymar, knees at both sides of his body. Neymar took the lube from the table and pour some on his fingers.

The teasing smiled never left Neymar's face as he sat down and teased Munir's entrance, never sliding his finger inside.

''God, please get inside''.

Neymar positioned him in the bed, and accommodated himself between his legs, sliding the first finger inside. ''Neymar... Please'' The second finger went inside, hitting his prostate making Munir toss his head back, a loud moan being let out of his mouth. With his free hand, Neymar jerked him off twice before introducing the third finger inside of him, hitting his prostate again and again. Moans filled the room as Munir got more and more anxious to have Neymar inside of him.

''Neymar'' Munir rasped with a hoarse voice making Neymar lift his gaze to look at him. ''I need you inside me. Now''.

Neymar introduced himself slowly and teasingly inside of Munir, making little thrusts with his hips. His hands were on the younger boy's tights bringing him closer as his nails were digging into his hips.

''There, just there Neymar, fuck me harder'' Munir groaned as Neymar rocked his body with his thrusts that became more and more violent, fucking him hard as he asked.

Moans surrounded them, all that they heard was themselves, the bump of skin against skin and the distant music coming from downstairs. The thrusts became faster as time gone by, Munir was arching his back in pure bliss.

Neymar came inside of Munir, filling his butthole with the white, sticky liquid. Some might call it perfect timing, others coincidence; as Neymar removed himself from Munir, he came staining Neymar's stomach.

Neymar fell on top of Munir, burying his face on the crock of his neck as his left hand traced circles on Munir's chest which was moving fast due to the feeling of the loss of air that the orgasm had produced him. Munir's right hand was carresing Neymar's ass as he took everything in and relaxed.

''We should repeat this'' Neymar spoke up.

''Yeah... sure, whenever you want to''.


End file.
